Hugging this Minute
by yukari-chan
Summary: After 2 years delay.. its finally COMPLETED. Up to you if you'd like to read it, I just couldn't leave Sakura and Syaoran like that
1. Forever I'll Wait

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me it's a copyright of CLAMP and Kodansha. Nuthin does.  
  
A/N- Konnichiwa! Its my very very first ficcie so be kind. They are around 16 years old and Syaoran already returned from Hong Kong for 3 years.  
  
""- Speech  
oOoOoOo- flashback  
Italicized - thoughts  
( )- notes from MEEH!  
  
Hugging This Minute  
Chapter 1 - Forever I'll Wait  
Yukari-chan  
  
  
He arranged the fresh branches of Sakura blossoms after he had filled the glass vase with cool water. A single pale pink petal gently landed on the hard cold surface of the white table. Syaoran went over to the window, opening the shades just enough to let the afternoon sun light up the white room. Before seating himself down, he looked out at Tomoeda from room 517 of the Intensive Care unit at the Tomoeda Hospital. After taking in the wonder of the busy city, he sat himself next to the bed supporting his enchanting princess. He took the hands of the auburn haired girl into his own warm hands.  
With a smile, he began to tell his angel all that happened those two days.  
"Sakura, how are you doing today? Gomen nasai; I could not come yesterday because we had a big exam in History and I was studying with Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun. They told me to send their love to you because they won't be visiting you today. Tomoyo-chan told me it's her and Eriol-kun's two year anniversary as a couple."  
Syaoran-kun felt his heart down gazing at the once very genki girl. Now she just lay there. All he could do was wait; wait for the day she would be awakened from her deep long sleep. Anyhow, he was grateful she still has the hope of awakening.  
The door opened and the nurse that takes care of Sakura came in.  
"Konnichiwa Li-san. How are you today?"  
"Konnichiwa Minato-san. Arigatou I'm feeling well today."  
Minato-san went over to the monitors and went around doing her daily tasks; recording Sakura's daily progress and health.  
"Ooo… Li-san yo-"  
"Call me Li-kun instead… I'm not use to people calling me Li-san."  
"Then you should call me Hitomi-chan. Anyway, Li-kun; the flowers you bought for Sakura-san is beautiful."  
"Cherry blossoms remind me of her."   
A moment past without any words spoken. A little while later, Syaoran stood up and packed his books. He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Sakura's forehead.  
"It's getting late, Hitomi-chan. I'll be leaving now. Sayonara Sakura; sayonara Hitomi-chan."  
"Sayonara Li-kun. Will you come to visit Sakura-san tomorrow?"  
"Of course I will. See ya."  
The door of room 517 gently closed and the chestnut haired boy walled down the hospital hallways into the serene streets of Tomoeda.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Syaoran lay on his soft plumped bed, covering his face with his hands hoping to erase the dreading memory. A few tears streamed drop his cheeks.   
It had been 1 ½ years already. Sakura still lays in the ICU in a coma. I've been able to accept that and I know one day she'll wake up again; but the horrid memory will forever be burned in my mind.  
  
oOoOoOoOo  
Cheerful from shopping with Tomoyo-chan and finding something for her and Syaoran's anniversary, Sakura was jumping around and giggling to herself. Sakura and Tomoyo were engaged in a conversation when Tomoyo decided to spill it.  
"Sakura-chan, I have something I need to tell you. And I feel bad for holding it back till now but Eriol-kun and I are going out."  
"Hoe-e? You and Eriol-kun? Wai!!! Congratulations Tomoyo-chan! Kawaii!!!"  
Tomoyo sweatdropped at Sakura's reaction but gave a smile of bliss; she had finally found her other other half considering she knew Sakura-chan and Li-kun were made for each other.  
Syaoran had just come out of the mall after finding a gift for Sakura for their one year anniversary. He jumped up in shock as he heard a familiar voice call out his name.  
"SYAORAN!!!"  
It came from across the street. He looked up and saw his hime run to him.  
"SAKURA!!! NOOO"  
A truck was coming and Sakura froze and dropped her bags. Syaoran dropped the little velvet box and ran to push Sakura out of the way; but both he and Tomoyo were too late. Sakura's body was sprawled on the ground and she was losing a lot of blood. Syaoran gathered her in his arms and started crying whispering encouragement to her body.  
"Sakura… Sakura don't leave us, stay awake, Sakura… we need you. I need you. Stay with us. Aishiteru Sakura you can't leave me!"  
His tears streamed down and dripped on Sakura's face. The ambulance came soon after that and Sakura was confirmed dead but after Syaoran begged and pleaded to the clothed figure, the heartbeat monitor come on again but she never opened her eyes.  
oOoOoOoOo  
  
Still, she never opened her eyes. Everyday I visit her and give her confidence; I know she hears me but she has her own battle to fight inside. Just know this Sakura, Aishiteru forever and I'll wait for you as long as needed.  
  
He took out a deep crimson velvet box and slowly opened the cover. Inside was a stunning silver chain that held a little diamond heart with two tiny silver wings spreading from each side. He gazed at the gift he had brought for their one year anniversary. The reddish glow from the setting sun reflected off the shiny item. A sigh escaped his lips and he put the necklace safely back into the box and stuffed it in a pocket of his jacket.  
  
  
A/N- hewwo.. sucked rai? If its really bad tell me and I'll try something else instead of continue this, but I kinda like what I had thought of writing it wasn't like this tho… anyway arigatou for reading it and R+R pleaz =)  



	2. Namida

Disclaimer- Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me, it's a copyright of CLAMP and Kodansha… Nuthin belongs to me… ¦(  
  
A/N- Konnichiwa!~!~! Arigatou to those peoples that read and reviewed my fic.^^ This is my first ficcie so it'll kinda suck. Umm… They are around 16 years old and Syaoran has returned from Hong Kong for 3 years. The title of this chapter- Namida means Tears. It doesn't really have anything to do with it tho. R+r pleaZ  
  
""- Speech  
oOoOoOo- flashback  
Italicized - thoughts  
( )- notes from MEEH!  
  
Hugging This Minute  
Chapter 2 - Namida  
Yukari-chan  
  
  
"Ohayo Li-kun."  
"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun. You guys are always together now… it's scary."  
A blush crept up to both their faces. Not knowing how to answer, they looked at each other and smiled.   
  
~Diiing~Diing~  
  
The bell for first period rang and Syaoran took his seat in the back of the room. He always managed to get the seat behind Sakura; but now… she had already missed Sophomore year ( I dunno if that's the same in Japan…) and… he got back to paying attention not wanting to break down in class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Li-kun, you seem more quiet than usual, are you okay?"  
"Hmm? Gomen, I wasn't listening."  
"Did anything happen at the hospital yesterday?"  
"Hitomi-san told me that Sakura is in good health but she isn't gaining much progress… and-"  
"Li-kun, don't worry, Sakura-chan will definitely wake up. She can't bare to separate from her friends, especially you. You guys have been through worst and always succeeded; it isn't any different now; she'll wake up soon."  
Syaoran smiled at Tomoyo's comment; he wasn't afraid Sakura would not wake up. He knew she will; she's not the kind of person who would give up living; he was simply afraid of the results of the accident, the damages that Sakura's body had endured.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
He turned the knob on the white metal door and gently pushed it open. Inside was his sleeping beauty. Syaoran walked in, followed by Tomoyo and Eriol. They set their book bags and books to the side of the room and went over to the bed.  
From the pocket of his jacket, Syaoran took out the dark red velvet box and took out the chain with the pendant suspended from it. He gently closed the box and unclasped the necklace. Tomoyo helped him by gingerly lifting Sakura's head a little and supported it until Syaoran was done.   
He fastened the silver chain on her neck and gave a small peck on her forehead. The diamond shone in the dimming room. Tomoyo and Eriol looked with adoring gazes. Tomoyo took a seat next to the bed and held Sakura's hands. Eriol rested his hands on Tomoyo's shoulders; he knew Tomoyo was still very depressed from the mishap and that she could break down any time.  
In a soft tone, Tomoyo started talking to her best friend.  
"Hey Sakura-chan, Daijobu desu ka?" after a little while of silence and Syaoran was settled in from of the window taking in the view, Tomoyo continued.  
"Gomen nasai. Eriol-kun and I couldn't make it here to visit you because he had our anniversary." A grin spread on her face just thinking about her new relationship. Hitomi-chan told us a while ago that you are doing very well. No physical damages are permanent and as long as you keep your will to fight, you will recover very soon and wake up and join us. Kaho-san sent us a letter from England yesterday. She asked how you were doing and told us of her new start in life. Kaho simply wishes the Card Mistress much luck and good health in your future."  
The trio hung out in Sakura's room for a little while longer before they left to go home and wait for the next day, each carrying new hope that Sakura will open her eyes tomorrow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~NEXT DAY~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Syaoran replaced the cherry blossom branches with fresher ones and filled the vase up with cool water. He wiped the table dry and went to fix the shades. After seating himself comfortably next to the bed, he took out the Fushigi Yuugi manga (I know, very lame but I couldn't help it and I couldn't think of anything else. ^_^) he had been reading to Sakura ever since. Before the accident, Sakura read her mangas everyday but she never completed the FY series and Syaoran thought he'd read it her. He took out the bookmark, which was a picture of Sakura hugging him after she had captured the Light and Dark card. A little smirk appeared on his face thinking about that capture. He had on the blond bouncy curls and the pink gown that Tomoyo had made. Syaoran hated the costume but he had wanted the scene where they kissed happen so badly. (ANYWAY back to the story) he opened the book and started reading it to his hime.  
Syaoran got really tired from reading and without knowing it, he fell asleep on the chair, the book dropped on the floor; all forgotten. A gentle hand shook him slightly waking him up. Wiping the hanging drool off his face and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He sleepily gazed at the figure before him. It was Tomoyo. Looking around at the surrounding, he realized he was in Sakura's hospital room. Popping up immediately, he started gathering his books and thanked Tomoyo for waking him. He had been asleep for 2 hours yet it seemed so long. Remembering he had to be somewhere that evening, he quickly rushed out but ran back in and gave Sakura a peck on her pecks. Turning around to leave, he froze as a low weak moan sounded from the body on the bed. Slowly turning around, he stared at the figure his eyes intently resting on her face.   
Her dark lashes fluttered and slowly revealed her emerald orbs. Her eyes roamed around the room, stopping to look at them. Silent tears streamed down Syaoran's face and he ran towards her, enfolding her into a hug.   
Sakura's eyes were filled with question. Her throat was too dried to speak. Tomoyo quickly ran to get a glass of water and get the doctors. Syaoran was so happy it showed no matter how his face was expressed. Since Sakura was in a coma for this long, she had to go to therapy to get used to her everyday life again. When her throat was less dry, she managed to whisper to the crying Syaoran,  
"Who are you?"  
  
A/N- Gomen nasai I didn't know if you people wanted to read it so I took a while to get this out… im sorry about how I'm writing this fic… how its turning out but u wanna noe dunt you?!?!? Plz say yes.. =( anyway r+r please!!  



	3. Whose Heart Will Guide Me

Disclaimer- Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me, it's a copyright of CLAMP and Kodansha... Nuthin belongs to me... ¦(  
  
A/N- Konnichiwa!~!~! Arigatou to those peoples that read and reviewed my fic.^^ Gomen nasai, this chapter was really late and kinda short because I was goin through a crisis with my comp... arigatou to my tomodachi, Sora-chan for helping with this chapter...I gotta start making the ficcie live up to its title... any suggestions? Umm... They are around 16 years old and Syaoran has returned from Hong Kong for 3 years. R+R plz  
  
  
""- Speech  
oOoOoOo- flashback  
' ' - thoughts  
( )- notes from MEEH!  
  
Hugging This Minute  
Chapter 3 - Whose Heart Will Guide Me  
Yukari-chan  
  
His amber eyes were adverted to the ground, concentrating on his feet, fearing what the doctor was about to tell him. His fingers fidgeted nervously as the man in front of him flipped the records of Sakura.  
  
"Gomen nasai Li-san, but Sakura-san has a type of amnesia. A result from her accident. It seems like she has forgotten everything since the last few years. What she remembers, only she knows."  
  
Syaoran was hoping this was all a dream and he would wake up soon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Demo Sakura-chan, how come you remember me but not Syaoran-kun?"  
"You mean the guy that was hugging me before?"  
"Do you remember anything about the accident? Or Kero-chan and the Clow cards?"  
"Tomoyo-chan, I really don't remember, I just know I heard of Clow cards before, something about a mission, Tomoyo-chan, can you tell me how I got in the accident?"  
"Hai... but only if you are sure."  
After a reassuring look from Sakura, Tomoyo started telling her of the horrible incident.  
"We went shopping at the mall because you needed to find a present for you and Syaoran-kun's anniversary and after I told you about me and Eriol-kun's relationship, Syaoran-kun was across the street and you saw him and started running and then- then- a truck was coming and well, you couldn't move from your spot... demo all this is a miracle even if you forgot some of us. Sakura-chan, you almost died from the accident and Syaoran-kun blamed it all on himself, we've been in hell all this time you've been in your coma."  
Sakura shut her eyes straining herself trying to remember anything that Tomoyo had just told her. Tomoyo gave Sakura a look of compassion.  
"Tomoyo-chan, did that boy and I have a deep relationship?"  
"Yes, a very very deep one. You guys completed each other."  
"... I only remember loving Yukito-san, very much."  
  
Sakura laid on the hospital bed with Tomoyo at her side. Touya, Yukito, and Fujitaka were on their way over after they were contacted.  
  
The door flung open and a second later, Sakura was held tightly by Touya. Fujitaka and Yukito made their way over to the side of the bed.  
  
"'Niichan"  
"Kaijuu, daijobu desu ka? You finally woke up."  
Tears slid down his face as he let her go from his tight hold so his Otousan could talk to her. When she was free from Touya's grasp, Sakura wiped the tears off her face and replaced it with a smile which she tried to comfort everyone with.  
"Sakura..."  
"O-otousan!... Yukito-san!"  
A light blush crept across her face. Father and daughter embraced and shared happy tears.   
The door opened and the doctor came in, Syaoran following him, his head bowed down.  
"Chuurou-sensei..."  
"Welcome back Sakura, how are you feeling? You had us all worried."  
Sakura looked up a little puzzled but smiled back.  
"Kinomoto-san, I think you already heard from Daidouji-san about your daughter's conditions. She has been discovered to have amnesia... Sakura-san, what is the last thing that you remember happening? Do you remember any of these people?"  
"I-I- I can't remember how I got here but Tomoyo-chan told me about the accident and I can only remember- I don't know the last thing I remember. I just know that I know all of these people here; well, except that boy over there."  
Her eyes looked up to see a pair of amber eyes gazing at her. His eyes seemed watery and his face was set in a very serious mood. Syaoran looked and looked concentrating hard, trying to get to her heart, her soul to get to his Sakura. She looked a little longer intently into those eyes. They were magnificent and she felt like she knew them but couldn't remember how. She shook her head slightly from the pain of stressing herself.   
"It's okay, don't stress yourself Sakura, I'm sure you'll remember soon enough."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Sakura was practicing walking holding the rails in the Physical Therapy Unit at Toemoda Hospital. After the 1 1/2 years of rest, she had to get her body moving again. A happy thought filled her head 'once I can walk and move by myself again, I could go home. I miss home. How much could it have changed since I was in the hospital... and I get to see Chiharu-chan, Yamasaki-kun, Naoko-chan and Rika-chan again! Best of all, I get to see Yukito-san again!' After her therapy was done for the day, Hitomi-san helped Sakura back to her room.  
If I work hard, I could go home in a few days...  
  
~Knock~Knock~  
Tomoyo and Eriol came in, behind them, Syaoran entered silently praying that Sakura would scream out his name.  
"Sakura-chan, how are you today?"  
"I'm doing very good, I just came back up from my therapy session for the day. You must be Eriol-kun, ne? The guy that is stealing my beloved Tomoyo-chan from me."  
"Hai, Sakura-chan. You really don't remember me?"  
"Uhh...I-"  
A warm hand suddenly took hers and she turned around; finding Syaoran right there. A slight blush came across her face.   
"Sakura, did you really forget me?"  
Her mind was throbbing from confusion. She didn't want to think but she wanted to remember. She needed to know who he was. Emerald met amber and she looked deeply into them.  
  
~Knock~Knock~  
Her head popped up and she broke the tiny connection she was receiving. Chiharu and Takashi came into her room. Two happy girls embraced in a tight hug, tears falling freely.  
"Sakura-chan! You woke up! How are you?"  
"Chiharu-chan! Yamasaki-kun!"  
"Konnichiwa Sakura-chan. Did you know, that people that woke up from a coma were believed to-OWWWW!!!"  
Everyone in the room sweatdropped.  
"Chiharu-chan, where is Naoko-chan and Rika-chan?"  
"They cant come today but told us to help them greet you. I think they'll past by this week or visit you when you go home. So, did you miss us?"  
The conversation carried on and Syaoran's question was soon forgotten by all but him.  
  
  
A/N- Waiii I'm sooo sorrie, this was a crappy chapter and all but I couldn't get anywhere after spending hours in front of my comp and especially since I had to do this chapter over, the original was better. Mad at me for making her forget Syaoran??? Flame me I dunt kare but just r+r... this plot is getting more confusing even I'm getting lost while I'm thinking it up soo... r+r plz.. ^_____^  



	4. Holding On

Disclaimer- Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me, it's a copyright of CLAMP and Kodansha… Nuthin belongs to me… =(  
  
A/N- Hewwooo!~!~! Arigatou to those peoples that read and reviewed my fic.^^ I really need help with this… I got myself totally lost and the plot is ehh…. Anyway just read plz…They are around 16 years old and Syaoran has returned from Hong Kong for 3 years. R+R plz  
  
  
""- Speech  
oOoOoOo- flashback  
Italicized - thoughts  
( )- notes from MEEH!  
  
Hugging This Minute  
Chapter 4 - Holding On  
Yukari-chan  
  
Forbidden tears rolled down his cheek as he walked through the empty hallways of the hospital. Stopping in front of the elevator, he pressed the down button and stood their, silently waiting. Behind him, Tomoyo came running, panting for air.  
"Ano… Li-kun, are you alright?"  
"Tomoyo-chan, I'm okay, why are you here, why aren't you with the rest of them?"  
"Li-kun, I was worried. You looked very… disappointed and you just left."  
"I'm okay, Tomoyo. You don't have to worry, you can go back to her room. They are probably waiting for you."  
"Demo, are you going home?"  
"Hai."  
"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*A FEW DAYS LATER*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Kaijuu, you ready? Otou-san is waiting in the lobby."  
"Almost, 'nii-chan. I just have to get a few things."  
Sakura entered the bathroom to get her belongings. She stood in front of the mirror for some time, examining herself. Around her neck hung a silver chain with a diamond heart and tiny wings sprouting out. iWhere did I get this necklace, it's beautiful. I have to remember to ask Otou-san and 'nii-chan later.i After fingering the little pendant, she zipped her bag and left the room that has been her home for nearly 2 years.   
She felt almost like a stranger in the car during the drive home. Her eyes traveled around the little vehicle. Beneath her hands, she felt the soft fabric the gray car seats were made of. iEverything is different, nothing seemed like it used to be. Maybe it was because I don't remember anything from the past. How does my room look like? Did the house change since the last time I saw it? Am I going to get used to this life again?i  
  
The car stopped in the driveway of her home. She stepped into the place she once called "home" trying to remember anything that might come to her. Fresh flowers were on the table, with rays of sunlight streaming over the petals. Sakura walked over to the table and picked up a silver frame with a picture of a beautiful woman. She had flowing wavy deep dark violet and the most gorgeous moss green, Sakura remembered her to be her mother. She had died when Sakura was only three, after that, Sakura was raised by Touya and Fujitaka.  
The doorknob turned and the wooden door slowly opened, revealing to Sakura the bedroom she hadn't been in for nearly 2 years. She dropped her bags in the corner and wandered around her little space. Her bed was just made by her Otou-san, the sheets and all were decorated with pale pink cherry blossoms. On her desk, her old books were stacked neatly and the shelf connected to it had a few pictures. She took each picture and examined them carefully.  
In one, she was with all her close classmates. It was probably after a field day and they were all about to leave. Everyone had a smile on their face. On one side of Sakura was Tomoyo, on the other was the boy, Syaoran. He was an interesting shade of red in the picture. The next photo was of her, Touya and Fujitaka they were in a park, iprobably the park with the big penguin that we passed earlier.i In the next picture, it was Sakura and Syaoran. She was holding a weird pink staff she recognized as the sealing wand. He was holding a sword with a jade hanging from the end. Syaoran was in front of her in a pose of defending her from the Clow card. Sakura put down the frames and walked over to her shelves of stuffed dolls.  
A particle little teddy bear caught her eyes. The bear was so adorable, the beady little eyes and the soft fabric it was made of. iWhere did I get this bear?i She took a longer look at the bear.  
  
oOoOoOoOo  
She was standing in front of a large building, the school. With her was Syaoran Li. In his hand, he held a Princess Miffy bag. They were pinky swearing for some reason and his face was pure red. He opened his mouth to say something but all of the sudden all Sakura saw was dust rising from the ground and Syaoran's figure getting smaller and smaller. In her hands was the Princess Miffy bag he was holding before. In the bag, she found the teddy bear she was holding now.  
oOoOoOoOo  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*AT THE DINNER TABLE*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Otou-san, do you know where I got this necklace from?" Sakura asked, showing the little heart to her father.  
Fujitaka-san glanced at Touya who was starring off somewhere else pretending he didn't hear anything. Over the time that Sakura was in a coma, Touya and Syaoran learned to get along a little better because of the situation but Touya still cannot accept him.  
"Sakura, that necklace was a gift from Li-kun. It was for your one year anniversary as a couple. I'm not very shocked that you don't remember because you were never able to see him give it to you."  
"Hoe-e?"   
"You were in your coma…"  
"Let's eat Otou-san, the food is getting cold." Touya interrupted. He didn't want Sakura to remember the pain that the gaki had put her through. The other two people at the table stared at him. Touya quickly changed the subject.  
"Soo… kaijuu, how does it feel to be home?"  
  
  
A/N- Gomen, this was a crappy chapter like the last and I took a long time to write it… hmmmm… any comments? Should I let her remember him? Please!!! I beg ya PLEASE review this!!!!!!! =*( you would full a poor widdle girl's heart with happiness =)   
  



	5. Love is Leaving

Disclaimer- Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me, it's a copyright of CLAMP and Kodansha… Nuthin belongs to me… =(

A/N- Hewwooo!~!~! Arigatou to those peoples that read and reviewed my fic.^^ I really need help with this… I'm still going through a writer's block this chapter was vomited out by me cuz I was feeling guilty for leaving this story for a while….They are around 16 years old and Syaoran has returned from Hong Kong for 3 years. R+R plz

""- Speech

oOoOoOo- flashback

_Italicized _– thoughts

( )- notes from MEEH!

# Hugging This Minute

Chapter 5 – Love is Leaving

Yukari-chan

~Diing~Diing~

Sakura made her way down the halls of her high school. Her accident had caused her to be left back leaving her by herself from her friends. She made her way towards the principal's office, she had requested that Sakura go see her when she returns to school.

~Knock Knock~

"Come in."

Sakura opened the heavy wooden door and walked into the office.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Syaoran gazed out the window. Sakura petals flew around and lightly covered the ground. He looked out the door into the hallway and saw Sakura walking pass with the principal. 

His eyes slowly followed her passing figure. Her hair was in two small ponytails and she was hugging a few of her books. Her eyes traveled into the classroom Syaoran was in and she caught his gaze. 

She looked away finding a light heat creep up to her face. _Li-kun isn't that bad looking. Every time I see him I get this weird feeling and it seems like we are somehow connected. Even though I can't remember him well, I seem to know when he is always around._

Syaoran looked back to the front of the room where the teacher was babbling and decided that if he continued to stare at her she might get scared and get them both in trouble. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo called from where she was seated under the cherry blossom tree.

"Tomoyo-chan."

"Eriol-kun and Li-kun will be coming here soon. This is where we always meet during break. Even when you were with us. Everyday, we had lunch together under this tree." She ended with a smile aimed at Sakura.

Sakura sat next to Tomoyo and gazed at the advancing figure of two boys. One with dark violet hair and the other with chestnut brown hair. The two seemed to be engaged in a deep conversation and only stopped when Tomoyo screamed out at them.

Syaoran gave a little smile to Sakura and proceeded to go on acting as if she didn't hurt him by her choice of words. _I'm starting to feel that I would have been better off if Sakura hadn't awakened from her sleep. Everything is now haywire. But if she never woke up, I would never have another chance. She has always been the world to me and if she never woke up… it is better that she woke up and forgot me than if she stayed in an eternal sleep. Isn't it? I mean she- it- _

"Li-kun, can I get my history homework back? I have that class next period."

"Huh? Oh, hai."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Syaoran took off his uniform hat as he walked home by himself. The sky was a beautiful orange and red. He looked up at a cherry blossom tree. A little branch fell of from it and he picked it up. The fragile branch lay in his hand. He softly stroked the pale pink petals and brought the cherry blossom to his lips. He gently planted a kiss on it and let the wind carry it away; letting it go free. Syaoran looked ahead and continued to walk home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura looked out at the sky from her room. _It's beautiful…_

A little gasp escaped her and a small scene played in her head.

oOoOoOoOo

She was waving and saying farewell to Li-kun. Her face was solemn and tears were streaming down. Later, she found herself on a bridge, starring out into the sky. 

The sky was orange and red. She held on to the railing and watched quietly as the sun drowned the heavens in bright warm colors. When the sun disappeared from view she got up and walked home.

oOoOoOoOo

Sakura looked back outside as the sun was beginning to set. Her heart filled with warmness but a feeling of emptiness flooded her body and she was left to think about the scene she had just come across.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The nighttime sky was filled with stars. Syaoran gazed out his window at the stars and moon. The glow from the moon shone through his window and led him to think of her. _The way she looked back at me was, like when I first met her. Its like we have to become friends all over again._ He clamped his eyes shut realizing that no matter what, all he saw, all his thoughts were of (little dancing fairies and sugar plums!!! ^_^ j/k) his little cherry blossom. But she wasn't his anymore, he let her go that afternoon. _No matter what, I'll win your love and trust back._

A/N- Damn… what is it with me and sunsets? Ahh… Tasuki that's why… his flaming orange hair… the tessen… Ahhh ::drools:: anyway… like I said…I cant seem to get over my writer's block… ahh… that's why you end up with a chapter based on.. NOTHING!!! ^^ hope you liked it.. you better it took a lot outta me. =(plz review… I cant get over the amount of hits I get n the amount of reviews I get… PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =*(


	6. Just maybe

hugging this minute c6

Disclaimer- Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me, it's a copyright of CLAMP and Kodansha… Nuthin belongs to me… =(

A/N- Hewwooo!~!~! Arigatou to those peoples that read and reviewed my fic.^^ this kinda all came out after watching Roswell… so thank Roswell for letting you get this chapter now. WHAAA!!!! It was sooo sweet, I mean I totally disapprove of max and tess but ahhhhh sweet sweet! They are around 16 years old and Syaoran has returned from Hong Kong for 3 years. R+R plz 

""- Speech

oOoOoOo- flashback

_Italicized _– thoughts

( )- notes from MEEH!

Hugging This Minute

Chapter 6- Just Maybe…

Yukari-chan

Tomoyo dragged Sakura to the park as Eriol and Syaoran were forced to follow. Somewhere in the park, Tomoyo and Eriol managed to leave Syaoran and Sakura behind.

Syaoran sighed as the two sat below a tree and waited for the matchmakers to come back.

Maybe it was meant that Sakura wouldn't remember me… that one day she'd fall in love with someone else. Someone she could remember. Someone that could hold her in his arms and give her the warmth and comfort that I can't give to her… just maybe…

"I think I remember something… it- it…" she looked into his eyes, as they seemed to get watery.

"What was it?"

"It was our, first kiss."

He gazed into the emerald orbs, which seemed to pierce into his own eyes.

"It was, after you told me you were going back to Hong Kong. You confessed your feelings to me and you were- waiting, for me to return your sweet love."

He looked at her remembering the day clearly, as if it was yesterday. His mouth opened and continued what she had started to say.

"We were at the park, under your favorite sakura tree. I held you for a last hug before departing. I whispered to you 'I think I'm in love with you'."

Sakura looked up at the sky and continued.

"I looked up at you and a few tears rolled down as I replied 'I believe you've captured my heart'. You leaned in and lifted my chin up a little."

"Your hand caressed my cheek as it just- happened."

Syaoran looked at the beauty next to him and leaned in. Sakura gazed at her prince as she leaned forward. Their eyelids lowered as a beloved memory was bought back to life.

Her body seemed out of her control as she realized what was happening. As she reveled in his scent, his sweet taste. As her body seemed to react naturally to the feelings he was stirring in her heart.

~doki doki doki~ (that's the sound of heartbeat V_v;;)

His heart pounded as his eyes fluttered opened. A very small distance was kept between them as they let their faces flush crimson. Syaoran suddenly felt scared, he had kissed her, _What if she didn't want me to? What if-_

The cherry blossom intruded the little wolf's thoughts as her lips captured his in another kiss. His fingers toyed with the strands of hair that framed her face.

"Sakura, do you, remember?" she hesitated before answering him.

"Maybe it was planned like this. Just maybe I can't be allowed to remember everything. Maybe I was only given this memory back because it meant something. Just maybe… this is all I'll remember from the past… but it won't matter, even if I can't remember anything, if it's meant to be, I'll fall in love with you again…"

"Are you saying-"

"I'm not sure what I'm trying to say. But perhaps one day, you'll be the one."

Confusion filled both their eyes.

"Sakura, I-"

"Syaoran, no matter what, I already know that I can't remember, I won't remember, I don't have the power and remember will to let myself … but I know that I want to remember and it hurts knowing that I am not able to reminisce on memories I should have engraved in my heart and mind. I- gomen…"

Sakura got up and ran out of the park, leaving a confused Syaoran starring at her retreating form.

"Sakura…" 

A/N- Umm… I dunno wah I wanna do now… I dunno how long this story is gonna be… I could just end it with one more chapter… I could drag this longer… I could give a happy ending, or a sad… I still haven't decided. Mad short chapter cuz I dunno what im suppose to do… whaaaaa CRISIS!!!


	7. The Past is the Past

hugging this minute c7

Disclaimer- Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me, it's a copyright of CLAMP and Kodansha… Nuthin belongs to me… =(

A/N- Hewwooo!~!~! Arigatou to those peoples that read and reviewed my fic.^^ keheheheeh not a lot of peepz told me if I should end it soo… read to find out

""- Speech

oOoOoOo- flashback

_Italicized _– thoughts

( )- notes from MEEH!

Hugging This Minute

Chapter 7- The Past is the Past 

Yukari-chan

Sakura ran. She ran away from Syaoran, away from her problems, away from herself. Her fingers traced her delicate lips as she remembered how passionate and sweet Syaoran's kiss was. She felt herself blush as she thought about that. What she had told him was a mystery to her. She didn't know if she was in love with him, she didn't know if she will fall in love with him again. Did Sakura reject Syaoran? Even she didn't know. 

I miss that feeling of being completely in love. When everything in the world didn't matter as long as he was by my side. How can I know this feeling if I can't remember experiencing it? But something, from the bottom of my heart remembers this emotion, and that little feeling I have, seems to be pulled back by fright… and pain. Touya wants to protect me… from the same pain my heart doesn't want me to endure… Everyone has to learn, ne? An experience isn't an experience unless you can feel and know it… then why am I afraid to experience? Why do I seem to run away from love? 

She took out the two brass and silver keys to her house. A little charm hung on the end… a love charm from the temple. Her movements stopped as she took a closer look at the charm. She read the Japanese kanji on it.

"Ai." Love was all that was written on it. She didn't even know why she had one, but other charms hung from her keys also.

"Otou-san gave me one for 'Protection' and Tomoyo-chan gave me one for 'Luck'… the 'Ai' was from… Syaoran-kun."

To her surprise, the house was empty… she was all alone. Sakura dragged her socked feet up the wooden stairs to her room. The familiar room was filtered with sunlight as the sun was setting. She dropped her bag on her bed and stood leaning onto the window, looking out at the spring view. Summer was nearing, as the days got longer. She backed away from the window and walked over to her drawer. She pulled open the top drawer, wrong one, that one had the Clow book and her other books. The middle one was Kero-chan's room, his little adobe. The third one had it. She took out the scrapbook that she had found when she cleaned her room. It was filled with notes and pictures of her and her friends since Primary School.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The air was warm as it played with his chocolate tresses. He stuck his hands into the pockets of his jacket, feeling the cotton layer of the inside. He bowed his head down, to block the sun from his eyes. The streets were quiet and the only noise audible was the sound of his footsteps and she * swishing * of his sports pants.

Did I scare her? She seemed so… terrified and confused. 

Walking into his apartment suddenly felt weird, like he didn't belong there. He walked over to the kitchen counter and dropped his keys there. On the end of his keychain hung a charm. The exact one Sakura has on hers. A love charm.

His room seemed quite dark; all the colors blended together… a pine green. He walked over to his shades and opened them, allowing what was still up of the sun to shine in. He took out a writing pad and a pen and headed out to the den. He turned on the television, the only thing on was some old movie. He left it on that channel and took the pad along with the pen and began to write a letter. Nothing came out. All he wrote was three Chinese characters.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Matte! Syaoran-kun." His body went rigid as he recognized the voice, why would _she_ ask him to wait?

"Konnichiwa Sakura…"

"I have something I need to talk to you about… can we walk?"

"Lets take the other road, its more quiet and you won't be interrupted…"

"Mm…" The two teens walked side by side down the serene path. Trees lined the sides and the road appeared to lead a path to the sun.

"Soo… what did you want to say?"

"Syaoran- I… I feel very… guilty for not remembering… I know that we had a deep relationship but I can't seem to continue that relationship now… I need to know… I need to remember… not only to get a few scattered memories… I don't want to drag you along… anything can happen now… memories are the past but the past will always be a part of us…"

"Sakura…"

"I-"

"The past is the past, but I believe that the future will be much stronger, it will be more… perfect… I was raised as a warrior, tough training with bitter and cold feelings planted in my heart… it makes me uncomfortable, love is scary. I spent my life protecting myself from it… but then… I found you… I wouldn't trade one minute with you for anything…"

"…" His hand reached over to hers… shyly taking it in his as they walked hand in hand down the road.

"Sakura, I know the past will be a part of us, but I don't mind, I don't care if you can't remember. I love you… no matter what. We made it work before, I don't know if we could do it again, but I have faith… I believe that if you don't love me now, one day, I'll get you to… I just need to know now… do you love me?"

A/N- Hahah I guess I didn't end it… it aint gonna end THAT soon… even if you want it to… =P how was it? I know it was short but anywayz….Was it mushy enuff? Please r+r… I'll try n get her answer out as fast as possible… maybe I shouldn't… if I do… this story might end!!! Oh NO!!! I'll have to retire if that happens!! Email me with comments !! ^^ xruby_moonx@hotmail.com … opened at all times, 24 hours a day


	8. Every Wish and Every Dream

hugging this minute c8

Disclaimer- Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me, it's a copyright of CLAMP and Kodansha… Nuthin belongs to me… =(

A/N- Gomen the last chapter was quite… uhh short this isn't much better. But still… please read and review it takes a lot outta me to ever say sumin like this… anywayz,

Complain all u want I've had a horribly weird week… month… life… well till now anyway

""- Speech

oOoOoOo- flashback

**bold** – thoughts

( )- notes from MEEH!

Hugging This Minute

Chapter 8- Every Wish and Every Dream

Yukari-chan

"I-" She gazed up at the amber eyes and lowered her own emerald orbs as they started to water. She held the book close to her chest and tightly shut her eyes.

"… No…"

"…" Syaoran stood there, letting his body get over the shock of the answer. He had expected a 'maybe' or a 'yes' but he received a 'no'.

"Then I'll wait. I'll wait every minute of hour of every day in every year for you… I'll wait…"

He looked down at her bent over head and a tear fell from his cheek that landed in the soft pile of her auburn hair.

"I'll wait until the day that I can truly win over your heart… and hear you say… 'aishiteru'…"

He took her petite hand and placed a carefully folded piece of paper in it.

"Promise to hold onto this…"

Sakura had a tighter hold on her books and she ran down the path. Her voice softly whispered something that was inaudible to Syaoran.

"Gomen Syaoran-kun, I _do_ love you… at least I know I _did_ love you…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

An auburn hair girl sat on her bed, hugging her knees and pulling herself into a bundle. Her school uniform lay on her chair and her textbooks were on the table. A little note stuck out of the Japanese history book. Sakura got up from her spot on the bed and went over to the table and took the note.

The cherry blossom went back to her place on the bed where a little impression was made from her sitting there.

The paper was egg white, a badge piece. She recognized it to be the note Syaoran gave me on the road today before she ran away. Her fingers trembled and she hesitated before unfolding the paper. The last fold was very creased and she gingerly lifted the sheet.

To her surprise she found three Chinese characters.

"Wo Ai Ni."

On the bottom of the paper, she found a very tiny and neat signature.

"Xiao Lang."

She didn't know any Chinese but she knew those three words, 'I love you'.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Amber eyes gazed at the stars. The boy stood on the balcony of his apartment in Tomoeda. He stood outside leaning on the banister as the cool night air played with his tresses. The curtains from the door leading to the balcony whirled in the wind as a light breeze came his way. Syaoran rested his head on his folded arms.

**Why? Why did she say no? I thought she… I thought she remembered… I don't even care if she didn't remember… as long as… no… she said no because she has a need to remember… but why? Isn't the future what we have?**

He averted his gaze from the sky to the ground. Below was a road. Sakura trees surrounded the sidewalks. 

**Tonight, the moon is so bright. Look at it reflecting off the petals… look at the glistening of her eyes… **He violently shook his head, trying to clear it of Sakura.** I need to concentrate and do better in school… **He put on a hard face and the softness in his eyes had disappeared.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ohayo Syaoran-kun." Greeted Tomoyo.

Syaoran grunted back. His head bent down and his gaze averted to the ground. Someone stopped in front of him. He slowly lifted his head as his eyes followed up the body. The resistance in his eyes seemed to want to disappear as he held on to the straps of his book bag. His palms sweated and he scrunched the straps real hard.

"Ummm… have you seen Tomoyo-chan?" asked the innocent cherry blossom.

"She- uh… she's in the front yard."

"Arigatou… see you later."

"… Gomen Sakura… I didn't mean to fall in love with you…" he softly whispered to her departing figure.

Sakura walked around his rigid form and proceeded to the front yard where her best friend was.

**He seems so… I can't find the word… solid? No… he's trying to close off everyone… to be reserved… argh Kami-sama! What should I do?!?!?! Did he just say… something about love me? Ahh!!! My head hurts!**

"Sakura!!! Come over here!" yelled Tomoyo as she clung onto Eriol. He handed back her books as Sakura came over.

"Sakura-chan, were you with Syaoran-kun before? I can't find him."

"I think he's at his locker…"

"Arigatou. See you later Tomoyo." He leaned in and pecked her on the cheek before turning around and heading for the school.

"Something to tell me?"

"Hai Tomoyo-chan… how'd you know?"

"You're my best friend I always know."

"Hoe-e… I'm stuck!!!"

"With what?"

"Syaoran…"

"… Continue."

"He asked me if I loved him…"

"And you said…?"

"No."

"WHAT?!?!"

"Well I can't… I did… I might still do…"

"But you told him no???"

"Demo… Tomoyo-chan… maybe he's in love with the Sakura before the accident. The one with the memories… I've changed. I can't remember how I was before but I just know I'm not the same… guilt fills my heart whenever he bring up the subject…"

"Well… what did he say?"

"He said that… he'd wait…every minute of hour of every day in every year for me… he said he'd wait until the day that he can truly win over my heart… and hear me say… 'aishiteru'…"

Tomoyo was starry eyed.

"He said it in those words? Kawaii!!!"

"It hurt me so much to hear him say that… I don't want a guy to pour his heart out to me and one day break my heart…"

"So… you're afraid. You're afraid of commitment. That's very unusual in a way… regularly, the guy should be afraid of commitment… but it isn't such a big surprise either."

"Nani?"

"It took you a long time to confess your feelings for him the first time…"

"Tell me…"

"He asked you before he returned to Hong Kong. After much protest, you finally told him. Just in time. It was right before he left. Two years later, he returned. He returned to you… it took you guys the whole 4th grade and 5th grade to discover and admit your feelings for each other…"

"How do you know all this?"

"I record every single move you make and every conversation you guys ever had."

Sakura sweatdropped and the two girls headed back to the school.

A/N- Ahhh… you pissed? Pissed that I made her say no? KAKKLEZ!!! Haha dunt worry I'll find I way… that author always has a way… even if that means screwing up the whole story… I gave up on the italics.. from now on.. BOLD unless that doesn't work either… Please leave a review!!! A simple =) or =( could do… gomen this chapter took so long and it was quite umm.. short


	9. No Matter Where You Are

hugging this minute c9

Disclaimer- Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me, it's a copyright of CLAMP and Kodansha… Nuthin belongs to me… =(

A/N- GRADUATION!!!! At least for meeh! Kehehe I would have probably graduated by the time this gets to be posted soo umm… it'll prolly be summer… well into summer 

""- Speech

oOoOoOo- flashback

**bold** – thoughts

( )- notes from MEEH!

Hugging This Minute

Chapter 9- No Matter Where You Are

Yukari-chan

Syaoran's hands shook gently as he held onto the phone.

"Mama? How are you?"

"Xiao Lang, how's the Clow Mistress doing? She recovered from her coma right?"

"Hai… Sakura… she just… she forgot everything."

"What? And she's the most powerful sorceress in the world… can you help her?"

"I'm trying everything I can… so why'd you call me?"

"You're going to be off from school for a week right?"

"Hai…"

"I want you to come home… it is solely your decision but everyone really wants to see you."

"I… I'm not…"

"It's okay, don't rush."

"Can I tell you next time? I'm not so sure right now."

"Sure, call back. I love you Xiao Lang."

Syaoran listened to the dial tone. **It's only a week right? Yet it seems so long. Can I really leave Sakura for that long?** He replaced the phone on the rack. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A young girl lay among her rustled covers. Her golden tresses messily framed her face as the rays of the setting sun drowned her face. Her tired emerald orbs squinted against the light as she threw a pillow over her head. The powder blue fabric of her pillowcase tickled her nose as it began to moisten little by little. She sat up and hugged her pillow close to her. Two blotches appeared on her pillowcase, the blotches were from her tears. Sakura propped the pillow against the headboard of her bed as she leaned against it and held her knees to herself.

**Why am I crying? Are these tears for… him?** More diamond drops fell from her eyes as they made their long journey down her cheek and landing on her bedspread. **Why can't I remember… what if I do remember… what would happen?**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura straightened the creases on her skirt as she took her time walking to school. **Nya… its hardly ever that I have extra time… what's with me today…** She abruptly stopped as she almost ran into someone in front of her.

"Ohayo Sakura-san."

"… Yukito-san? Ohayo… demo… don't you have to be at the university?"

"We have three days off so Touya just got home. I'm heading over now, I just needed to drop some things off. Wow you seem early for school today."

"Hoee- gomen Yukito-san. If I stay and talk any longer… I might be back to normal and be late. Jaa!"

Sakura adjusted the straps of her book bag as she turned the corner to the school. A small note fell out of her skirt pocket and landed gently on the ground and Sakura held onto the pole and braked to pick it up. She opened up the folded paper and found it was the note Syaoran had wrote to her. Stuffing it back into her pocket, she bladed faster down the road and slipped in through the school gates. Not watching where she was skating, Sakura bumped into someone and nearly fell but the person grabbed her hand and held her up.

"Hoee- gomen nasai!!!" Sakura looked up and smiled a little. It was Eriol.

"Ohayo Sakura-san… you okay?"

"Ohayo Hiira-"

"Eriol is fine… youmake us sound like strangers if you call me Hiiragizawa…"

"Hai… can I have my arm back?"

"Ah… gomen gomen…"

"We should get inside now… might be late…"

"Hai… so what are you planning to do next week?"

"Hmm… not sure… you?"

"I'm not sure either…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Syaoran sat at his desk with his head down. The tan desk felt cold against his warm skin. He felt a light tap on his shoulder and he turned around to the back.

"What do you want Hiiragizawa?"

"… back to Hiiragizawa now? Why is minna calling me Hiiragizawa? Anyway LI-KUN… what are you doing next week… since we're off."

"I'm going home… to Hong Kong."

"Really?" Tomoyo looked at the two guys next to her and joined their conversation.

"Hai…"

"Eriol-kun, it might be a good idea if we went too… do you mind, Syaoran?"

"… Do whatever you want… it's a free place."

"But would you mind if we stayed at your place?"

"Who do you mean by we?"

"Probably… me, Eriol and maybe Sakura…"

"…"

"You're fast on deciding for others Tomoyo.."

"Shut up Eriol… no one asked you…"

"But you just said I was probably going to go with you to Hong Kong…"

"Hiiragizawa…."

"Hai Daidouji?"

"Shut up…."

"Hai."

"You two are already an old married couple and how old are you guys???"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ahh… Eriol-kun is right… what am I going to do next week… I don't want to stay home and mope around… maybe I'll plan something with Tomoyo-chan…

"Kinomoto-san, please continue…"

"Hai!" Sakura stood up from her seat and held the book up… scanning the page, she found the spot they should be up to and started reading it out loud.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The gang found their usual stop in the yard, under the trees by the side. Tomoyo sipped on her juice as everyone else munched on their lunch.

"Sakura, so do you have any plan for next week?"

"I was hoping to do something with you guys…"

"How about going to Hong Kong?"

"Ho-ee? Hong Kong?"

"Syaoran-kun is going back to visit his family… me and Eriol-"

"I didn't say anything, you already planned for me Tomoyo…"

"Anyways, Eriol and I were thinking of going along and leave Japan for the week… just to chill out and you know… visit some new place."

"Hai… I'll ask Otou-san." After discussing the plans for the week off, everyone separated for their next class.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Syaoran-kun, why are you so quiet?"

"Tomoyo… you are you so happy to visit Hong Kong?"

"Why don't you seem so happy about visiting Hong Kong?"

"Me? Because I might have to stay if I go back…"

"Stay? You mean leave us all in Japan and you stay in Hong Kong?"

"… Hai."

A/N- Nyo Nyo (imadoki) how was it? Nyaaah what do YOU think ish gonna happen??? Tell me! ^_____^ r+r please


	10. Time is Standing Still

hugging this minute c10

Disclaimer- Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me, it's a copyright of CLAMP and Kodansha… Nuthin belongs to me… =(

A/N- NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH my fingers huuuuurt I dunno how the hell im actually typin… I think I went on a hb overdose… probably just a pill boi overdose ne mystic-chan? Shame on me… im on rehab… pwease r+r err because u shood pity me… 

""- Speech

oOoOoOo- flashback

**bold** – thoughts

( )- notes from MEEH!

Hugging This Minute

Chapter 10- Time is Standing Still

Yukari-chan

"Sakura-chan, are you sure you don't need a ride tomorrow morning?"

"Hai Otou-san. Nii-chan can drive me there. You have work."

"And I don't?" Touya glared at his little kaijuu as she playfully stomped on his foot.

"Please nii-chan! I can't carry my luggage all the way to the airport!" Touya gave a little smirk as Sakura offered to refill his plate.

"Hey Kaijuu!" Sakura glared at her older brother.

"Nani?"

"You better bring us back gifts. I haven't been in Hong Kong in a long time…"

"Of course…"

"You need to buy for me, otou-san, Yukito-san, your little friends… Sonomi-san…"

"Hoe-e that's a lot… can you just pay me? I have very little money left…"

"You have quite enough… consider yourself very lucky… you don't have to sleep at a hotel. The Li clan are taking you and your other two friends in."

"… Hai… isn't that a little bit too much salt?" Sakura face faulted as she watched Touya shake the salt bottle over his plate.

"I-I- I like it more salty…" He stuck a spoonful in his mouth to prove his point. His face turned an unnatural purple as he chewed and swallowed.

"Sakura-chan. I'll wash the dishes tonight. Go finish your packing and get a good night's rest."

"Hai, arigatou otou-san!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura sleepily dragged her luggage to her friends as she yawned again. Eriol sat in a chair as Tomoyo sat next to him, holding onto his arm tightly and resting her head on his shoulder. Syaoran stood up from his seat next to Tomoyo and offered to bring Sakura's luggage to the storage.

"Ohayo… Arigatou Syaoran-kun." She smiled sweetly at him causing the young descendant to blush furiously.

"S- Sakura-chan! You aren't late! Arigatou Kami-sama!" Sakura playfully bopped Eriol on the head as she plopped down on a chair and waited for the flight.

Shortly, Syaoran returned with four cups of ice cold coffee.

"Sakura-chan, I'm surprised that Touya-san didn't want to come along to watch you…"

"Nii-chan? He has to take care of all those part time jobs before he gets to me."

"A few years ago, we won a trip to Hong Kong too! It was you, me, Touya-san and Yukito-san."

"Really?"

"Hai, then when we got there, we met up with Syaoran-kun and Meirin-chan. And we met Syaoran's family. They invited us to stay there too."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I get aisle seat!" Eriol shouted as they boarded the plane.

"…And Tomoyo is sitting beside me." He stated afterwards.

"Sakura-chan is sitting next to me also… on the other side." Tomoyo shouted.

"So I guess I get window? How horrible, you guys are staying at my place, living in my country and coming home with me but you don't let me chose where I sit?" Syaoran continued to mumble to himself as they shoved him in his seat. Sakura plopped down next to him and smiled sweetly as he stared at her like she was a stranger, a weird stranger.

"Syaoran-kun, I feel… nervous… this is in some ways my first plane ride…" the happy, cheerful, unstressed face she had on a second ago was now filled with anxiety and her healthy blush was pale and somewhat bluish. Syaoran felt nervous too. **Three hours sitting next to her on a plane… and she seems afraid… what do I do if she starts freaking out? How do I calm her down? Ohhhh no…** he squeezed his eyes shut as Sakura looked on in amusement at the battle going on in his mind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura shut her eyes as she felt the plane start to move. Her palm was sweaty and she clutched onto the armrest dearly. Her hand moved over a little and bumped into Syaoran's hand and she automatically held onto him. Her fingers filled the spaces between his as she just held on. Syaoran leaned over to her and softly whispered into her ear.

"Shh… it's okay Sakura… you aren't afraid of heights…"

"This is technically your first plane ride… shouldn't you enjoy it?" Sakura lifted her head and looked into those mesmerizing amber eyes. Syaoran brought his hand, which was tightly clutched by the auburn haired girl, near his face. He gently kissed her hand as a bright red blush appeared on her face.

"Kawaii!!!!" both Sakura and Syaoran face faulted as they turned around and saw Tomoyo holding a camera with starry eyes. Sakura quickly pulled her hand back and her eyes lowered and looked away.

"Tomoyo-chan… why did you have to disturb my cute little descendant and his cherry blossom?"

"Hey Hiiragizawa! Take that back! I'm not his cherry blossom!!!" Sakura shouted back as her face got redder.

"Ahh… hai. Gomen gomen. Demo Kinomoto-san, do you want every passenger to know everything?"

"…" The emerald orbs had a playful glee as her lips formed into a sweet innocent smile as she realized how loud she had been.

"Ehh… what's the time?"

"Don't worry we still have 2 hours and 45 minutes."

"THAT long?"

"Well… the plane did just start flying… didn't you realize? You were clutching Syaoran-kun's hand real hard."

"Shut up Eriol." Syaoran glared at Eriol who was at the end of the row as he tried to ignore the way Sakura was getting redder and redder. Sakura took the pillow that was supplied by the airline and covered her face, trying to suffocate herself. Tomoyo clamped Eriol's mouth shut as Syaoran continued to glare daggers at him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"How can three hours be this long?" Sakura looked on in boredom as she held onto a pack of peanuts. Tomoyo took the packet away from her and opened it.

"Peanut?" she passed around the little bag as everyone took a small portion. Syaoran sat there quietly and looked out the window.  
"Syaoran-kun?"

"Hai, Sakura?"

"You okay?"

"Hai… look, it's beautiful outside." Sakura stuck her head close to Syaoran's and looked out the tiny window.

"Whaa!!! It's so different… the water looks so beautiful…" as Sakura looked outside with wonder, Syaoran was returning that look of wonder but not for the scenery, for the girl right before him. He felt himself lose control of his feelings as he leaned forward a bit. Trying to plant a sweet kiss on her cheek, his amber eyes were in shock as Sakura turned to face him.

Their faces were just this close, as time seemed to stand still. Syaoran pushed himself forward right when Sakura quickly pushed herself back into her seat. Tomoyo came walking back from the bathroom and noticed everyone's silence. Eriol was asleep and his head was bouncing back and forth, navy strands fell upon his face as Tomoyo shook him gently to let her through.

"Tomoyo-chan… can I switch seats with you?"

"Why?"

"Please, Tomoyo-chan…" Tomoyo looked at Sakura and her eyes kept darting from Syaoran to Sakura, both their faces were red and they were clearly avoiding each other.

"Hai…" Tomoyo started to get up but a flight attendant appeared in the aisle.

"Gomen, please stay in your seat…"

"Demo, I just want to change seats with my friend…"

"Hai… but please be careful…"

"It's okay Tomoyo-chan… stay there. I'll be fine."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The auburn head softly nodded as her eyes were closed and she found herself in a sweet dream. Her head bumped against Syaoran's shoulder as his whole body stiffened. Her head lollopped as then she was gently resting on his shoulder. He looked with sad eyes out the window; thoughts of staying or returning filled his mind. **What am I going to do? How would I tell her? How would I leave her? How can I continue as if I never met her? What am I going to do? Would she care if I stayed or returned?** His eyes felt heavy as he couldn't help but close his eyes and doze off also.

A/N- uhhhh done with this chapter… no da! How was it?!?! Pwease r+r… haven't been getting much Rz lately… ^_^ just leave anything…


	11. That Simple Step

hugging this minute c11 na Normal kd664 5 99 2001-08-25T18:30:00Z 2001-10-10T23:26:00Z 2 1265 7211 60 14 8855 9.3821 

Disclaimer- Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me, it's a copyright of CLAMP and Kodansha… Nuthin belongs to me… =(

**WARNING there might be a whole vb script at the end of this document… please read my end notes about it**

A/N- errr sorry for the delay… my computer has been down and I have posted this chapter before but only for a day or two and I had to take it off… sorry!!! Ehh it aint great n I don't think it was worth the waiting… thank you to all of you loyal readers !!! ^_^ sniff sniff

""- Speech

oOoOoOo- flashback

**bold** – thoughts

( )- notes from MEEH!

Hugging This Minute 

Chapter 11- That Simple Step

Yukari-chan

Amber pools fluttered open. He did not dare to move, the weight of a head was resting on his shoulder. He cast a quick sideways glance and saw the girl of his dreams deep in her own dreams. 

Oh yeah… I almost kissed her. Damn I have to control myself… I can't go on like this. Maybe it's for the better if I stayed in Hong Kong.

The girl stirred and opened her sleep weary eyes. She quickly lifted her head from Syaoran's shoulder as she realized she had been using him as a pillow. A sweet, soft comfy pillow. A pillow she thinks she had fallen deeply in love with.

"Ehh, gomen." She looked awkwardly away. She gently shook Tomoyo awake.

"Tomoyo-chan, it's almost landing."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The four of them waited as they retrieved their luggage at the airport. Following Syaoran, they roamed around looking for his family. Dragging their bags and extra stuff, the four of them headed in the direction where they saw four bouncing and waving woman.

"Syaoran-kun, are those your sisters?"

"Hai. Eriol. I thought you knew… they met them before…"

"Honto ne?"

"Yes. Sakura… it was a while ago. Years…"

 Tomoyo looked at Sakura happily hoping it will cheer her up since it obviously upset her that she didn't remember.

"Syaoran… do they know that I don't-"

"Yea… don't worry." They didn't speak until they reached the sisters, squeezing their way past the huge crowds.

"XIAO LANG!!!" the four sisters screamed in unison as they pounced on their brother and gave him a huge bear hug. After they let go of his neck he introduced everyone.

The trio of visitors bowed politely as they were soon victims of the grabbing hands and pinching cheeks. Keeping a happy and respectful smile, they tried to keep their temper down and soon; everyone was in a car heading towards the Li house.

 The black family car sped through the busy city. Bright lights and noise seeped in through the windows.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Mama!"

"Xiao Lang, you're back!" Mother and son embraced as servants came out carry trays of tea and little snacks. 

"I've missed you sooo much." He pecked his mother on the cheek as he forced her to loosen her grip on him so he could introduce his friends.

"Mama, you should remember Sakura and Tomoyo." The two girls bowed respectfully to the head of the house. They were enveloped into a hug from Li-sama.

"And this is Hiiragizawa Eriol… Clow Reed's reincarnation…" Syaoran rubbed the back of his head at how weird that sounded. Meanwhile, Eriol bowed like the girl did and extended his hand out towards the dominant woman. He gave her one of those cheery cheesy smiles as she smiled back and went to Sakura.

"Kinomoto Sakura… do you remember me?" she looked at the nervous girl as her eyes lowered and she shook her head gently.

"I'm really sorry, but I-"

"It's okay. We'll have a fresh start." The older woman shook her hand and pulled her into a hug. 

"I think my Xiao Lang still has a big crush on you, Card Mistress…" she whispered into Sakura's ear making her blush a deep red.

"Xiao Lang, would your friends like to stay in the main house or the cabin? Would they feel awkward here?" Syaoran looked at his friends who just had smiles plastered on their face, hoping that anything they say wouldn't be offensive.

"If they stay in the cabin, can I stay there too?" his mother looked at him with eyes that held him tightly hoping that he wouldn't leave her again.

"Of course."

The four took their luggage and headed out the backyard.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Walking through a huge garden of fruits, vegetables, and flowers of all sorts, they stopped in front of a small house that gave the most snuggly and cozy feeling they had in a while. Syaoran took out a key his mother had handed him before they left; unlocking the door he led them inside to a dark home. Searching around for the lights, he soon had them in the lighted living room.

"This was the place I use to train in… the living room is mostly empty so I had room… but I usually trained outside. This was just here for decoration…"

Syaoran gave them a quick tour. Him and Eriol took one room and Sakura and Tomoyo took the other.

"Yo, Li, I ain't sharing a bed with you."

"Like I want to share with you?" the two teens stood at the doorway staring at the one bed in the middle of the room.

"Does their room have two beds or one?"

"Two, I think."

"Tomoyo?" Eriol shouted through the cottage.

"Sakura?" Syaoran followed.

"We need a room switch!!" the two boys shouted in unison.

The girls laughed loudly as the guys took their luggage and moved them from one room to the next. Distant arguing from the room was heard as they unpacked.

"I want the bed near the window!!!"

"I get that one."

"Why?"

"It's my house."

"I'm the guest."

"I could kick your ass."

"I know magic."

"I do too."

"I am Clow Reed's reincarnation."

"I am the next leader of the Li clan."

"I know you still love someone."

"And what could you do by knowing?"

"Remember… I know magic."

"I could burn your sorry ass."

"I could do the same to you."

"Hiiragizawa you baka."

"So I get the bed."

"What makes you say that?"

"It works for the better… if Sakura starts screaming in the middle of the night you could run out quicker."

"Right, I'd actually need this bed more than you to keep you from running to them to harass th-" A pillow smacked into Syaoran's face so hard that he was sure Eriol had used magic. Pelting the pillow back and grabbing a few lying on the bed and chairs, he threw them across the room, one got the top of Eriol's head before he ducked and the other one dropped uselessly in front of Sakura. A girl with ivory hair and a girl with auburn hair looked on cluelessly at the pair of boys with tangled hair and ruffled clothing with once neat room that had been neat before just by throwing a few pillows.

Eriol held the pillow that had just hit him and started to scratch the back of his head. An all too innocent smile spread across his face as he waved at Tomoyo and Sakura. Catching him off guard, Syaoran pelted a pillow straight into Eriol face as the magician fell down backwards. Tomoyo ran over to help her lover up as Sakura disappeared into the halls. 

"ERIOL!!!" Tomoyo's voice was a lot harsher than her usual gentle voice. Eriol looked sheepishly at her as he suddenly let a pillow hit her head. Pulling the two pillows that he had out of her reach, she chased him around the cluttered room.

"Tomoyo!!" The violet eyed girl turned to look at the warrior standing there with nothing to do. He tossed her his only pillow.

"You better beat the shit out of Hiiragizawa!!!"

"SYAORAN YOU BAKA!!!" Eriol launched a pillow at Syaoran, as Sakura seemed to have came back just in time to pass her crushie a plumped pillow. Armed with a weapon, Syaoran dashed across the room to tackle Eriol.

"Hoe-e!~!~!"

"Ho~ho~ho!!!"(Supposedly Tomoyo's evil laughter… the 2nd movie) Tomoyo threw a pillow at Sakura that hit her square in the face. Trying to return that pillow to Tomoyo, Sakura became pissed at Eriol. The pillow was only a few centimeters from Tomoyo's face but it froze there and dropped on the floor.

"Eriol!!! NO MAGIC!!!" Eriol had on sheepish grin again as Sakura walked up to him, hands on hips, steam coming out. She then proceeded to beat him relentlessly until Eriol was returning quite firm blows. Syaoran ran up behind Eriol and had him in a head lock.

"Now you girls can beat him up!" The Chinese boy exclaimed happily and eagerly, hoping to see pillows pound the living daylights out of him.

A/N- Oh god, I started writing this a long time ago and I was gonna post it but then the whole tragedy and hard times… peace out and god bless America!!! Leave a review…… Hey HEY HEY I'm SORRY… THERE MIGHT BE A SCRIPT BELOW THIS… A VB SCRIPT BOUT SOME KIND OF THING. I AM SORRY I CAN'T REMOVE THAT, IT'S SOME THING THAT APPEARS IN EVERYTHING I UPLOAD… RIGHT NOW I'M NOT SURE IF ITS THERE BUT IF IT IS… I'M SORRY AND I'D LIKE TO REMOVE IT BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW TO BECAUSE IT ONLY APPEARS ON THE INTERNET FILES… SOOO PLEASE IGNORE IT AND EXCUSE!!! ß ehhh just look at me like an idiot if it aint down there.


	12. Leave Me in Silence

**Disclaimer**- Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me, it's a copyright of CLAMP and Kodansha… Nuthin belongs to me… =(

**Author's Note**- I feel dead. I haven't written anything REAL in a long time. I mean, all my work seems like crap now. To be honest, I kind of lost my plot here. 

""- Speech

_italicized_ – thoughts

( )- notes from MEEH!

Hugging This Minute

Chapter 12- **Leave Me in Silence**

Yukari-chan

The week in Hong Kong past by fast. Tomorrow, Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol would have to leave to go back to Japan. Tomoyo was in the room helping Eriol pack his belongings and it was part of their plan to leave Sakura and Syaoran alone.

Sakura was in her room folding up her clothes. A figure stood leaning against the doorframe. She knew who it was but decided to ignore him. She neatly put her clothes into her bag and zipped it up leaving her pajamas out. The boy walked over to her side and handed her a wrapped package.

"Open it, it's a farewell gift. I thought it might be useful on the plane."

Sakura sat down on the edge of the bed and Syaoran followed watching her face when she unwrapped the gift. She pulled out a little green frog pillow. The fabric felt smooth against her hand the face of the froggy was smiling with it's eyes closed, some could say it was feeling true happiness. Sakura looked up at Syaoran with a smile on her face.

"Arigatou Syaoran."

"No prob. It's the least I could do for you putting up with staying here with my family."

"I love it here. It's so nice, and your family, they're wonderful people."

"Come, let me show you something."

Syaoran took Sakura's hand and led her out of her room. The pillow dropped onto the floor and the lights of the room were closed. Syaoran took his cherry blossom out to the garden. He led her out farther behind the little cabin they lived in. They walked past masses of blooming flowers all touched by the light of the glowing moon. It was then that Sakura realized how big the estate really was.

Syaoran led her to a small chasm among peonies. Water flowed rapidly yet swiftly creating soothing crashes as the little stream hits against the wall. He sat her on a soft patch of dry earth and sat down next to her. The rush of the water slowed down as the two adolescents sat leaning on each other looking through the trees to the endless night sky. The stars sparkled and glowed. The air hummed its song through the gentle breeze and blended with the water. The moon was missing; it was behind a cloud hiding from the perfection they were experiencing.

"The week past by so fast."

"I know."

"I feel like I haven't had enough time to spend with you."

Sakura looked at him. His glowing amber orbs were staring at the night. A light blush flushed her cheeks. She turned her face down hoping that he wouldn't see anything. 

"I had a lot of fun here. It's my first time out of Japan… after my recovery."

Syaoran leaned back against his arm. He let out a sigh and looked at the girl of his dreams next to him.

"We had a lot of fun the first time you came here. You and Tomoyo stayed here too, and your brother and Yukito-san."

They sat there with a long awkward silence. Yet, at that exact moment, silence spoke out the truths, it let out everything they needed to hear from each other, silence was the most eloquent, most powerful and moving sounds of that moment. He slid his body closer to her. His arm naturally wrapped around Sakura, trying to give a sense of warmth and comfort.

_This feels so weird, him holding me. Syaoran, he was just a mere stranger to me but he was my most loved and cherished too. This feels weird yet familiar, his touch awakens my senses giving me slight and intense sensations at the same time. This feels… right._

Sakura leaned into his shoulder. She closed her eyes as she let herself drown in his scent. He held onto her tighter at her sudden welcoming behavior. Syaoran rested his chin on her head as his eyes became moist, wishing to stay like this forever.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Sakura… just one word from you, one word telling me to go with you and I'll follow…"

"Nani?"

"I still haven't decided; whether to stay here or return to Japan."

She looked up at him speechless.

"If you just tell me. Tell me to go back to Japan and spend my life with you, tell me if you love me."

Her eyebrows knit together with frustration. Her eyes looked at him with unpredictability and confusion. She opened her mouth and uttered out her response, first quiet then rising higher.

"I- you- you can't throw your future at me and make me choose. Sya- you're grown, you can make your own decisions, even if you want to put me through hell, don't make me decide your future, its your own path."

He looked up at her with mild surprise.

"If you want to go to Japan then go, if you want to stay, it's all your decision. I don't want you to regret letting me choose."

A few tears slipped out of her lucid eyes. She stood up and began to walk back. He quickly got up and held her hand, keeping her from advancing anymore. She kept her head low, avoiding contact with his eyes, afraid that if she looks at them she'll give in and tell him to go with her.

His fingers brushed away her tears and stroked her cheeks. She pushed him away and walked back to the cottage.

_Doushite? Why am I crying? It was just a simple question… demo… no one should have the advantage to choose someone's paths for them, not when they are able to decide on their own. Maybe I was just afraid to answer, afraid to tell him what I felt. Demo… so many buts, and you have to remember, he loves the you before amnesia… not this you, you couldn't even remember his name when you saw him, you don't even feel as strongly as he does. He has strong feelings doesn't he; they almost feel so real, real enough to make me want to remember, real enough for me to—want to love him._

She took her pajamas and locked herself in the bathroom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tomoyo was sitting on the bed when she entered their room. She bent over and picked up the pillow. Sakura put her bag on the floor and sunk into the bed cradling the pillow.

"Sakura?"

"Hai, Tomoyo-chan?"

"Are you okay?"

"Hai."

"Tell me, what happened?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, I know something is wrong."

"Oyasumi nasai."

"Sakura."

"Gomen, but I'm tired and we have to leave tomorrow, I don't want to be late."

She looked at the green frog in her arms. It was smiling way too happily. That was something she missed, smiling and laughing more freely. She felt locked up and concealed from the real world. Her finger traced the embroidered smile. Tomoyo shifted herself next to Sakura. She turned off the light and stared at the wall, she felt her best friend's body heave heavily as silent muffled sobs gave way.

The night seemed to be eternal. Tomoyo awoke instantly when she heard the door close. Her eyes tried to accustom itself to the dark as she cautiously crawled out from under the covers, careful to not wake Sakura. She turned opened the door slowly and slipped out into the hall. Looking both ways, she saw a dim light in the den and decided to see who was still up so late. Her friend of many years sat on the cushiony couch, he buried himself in pillows as he sat and stared at the closed television.

"Soo, Syaoran-kun, what are you watching this late?"

"Tomoyo? What are you doing up so late?"

"Was that you before?"

"Hmm?"

"The one that entered our room."

"Gomen, did I wake you up?"

"I couldn't sleep that well anyway."

The girl took a seat next to the Chinese boy and looked him eye to eye.

"Syaoran, what happened out there?"

"Nani?"

"Sakura came back all flustered and down."

"I- I asked her… well I got her mad at me."

"Well, I kind of know that."

"I asked her to help me decide... whether I should go back to Japan or stay here. I didn't know that I was pressuring her, well not that much."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, demo, I don't think that she really wants to see me anymore."

"That wasn't even a fight, it was just… a misunderstanding."

"How is it a misunderstanding?"

"I don't know. But it isn't big enough to separate you two."

"Sakura was really upset."

"Maybe she was just afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Syaoran, it's late, I plan on seeing you tomorrow morning, we all do, so we better go back to sleep."

"Hai. Night."

"You too."

Tomoyo pulled him off the couch and pushed him back into him and Eriol's room before going back to her own.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The sun was barely up as jade orbs fluttered open. It was still early, too early. She tried to go back to sleep and wait for the alarm to wake her up but the morning got her. Sakura got up and went to the bathroom where she cleaned up, feeling refreshed, she began to remember what happened yesterday. _The night was so beautiful, the scenery perfect, the question he asked me was simple… all I had to do was say I want you to come back to Japan with me… but no, it's too self fish._

She stood in the corridor. Unable to resist. She gingerly slid open Syaoran and Eriol's bedroom door. She peeked in hoping to catch a glimpse of his angelic face, free of formality and shyness, just purely him. He wasn't there. His bed was empty. She closed the door and went to search the other parts of the house. He wasn't anywhere. A little note was on the table.

_Good Morning Minna-san_

_-Xiao Lang_

Sakura stood by the window where she looked past the flowers of the blossoming garden to the main house. _He's probably… home._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Syaoran sat at the edge of his bed. His room was just the way he left it years ago. A few scrolls hung here and there on the wall, all the furnitures made of wood. Forest green curtains hung in front of the door to the balcony. At his foot was the luggage he had taken from Japan. His belongings were half in and half out, he himself was unsure of whether to pack or unpack, to leave or to stay. The sun was already starting to rise without waiting for him. He slipped out to the balcony and leaned on the railing staring at the sun come up. The colors blended in together so well, colors you would not usually associate with each other to blend and become one, dark and light.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Each minute seemed to last an hour as they finished their packing and awaited their departure. A knock was audible through the door. Eriol got up to get it and was greeted by a Syaoran with a fake smile.

"Ohayo minna-san. The car is ready for the airport…"

"Arigatou." They left the little house that the Li clan had provided them that week. They hugged everyone. Syaoran's mother held on tightly to Sakura and whispered something in her ear.

"Kinomoto-san… only you can control my son. I wouldn't once hesitate if you guys would spend your lives together, but… I've heard he hasn't decided to go back to Japan yet… is this true?"

"I- I'm not sure."

The car ride to the airport had been painstakingly quiet. All eyes were darting away from each other's glances, afraid to blurt out what was on their minds.

"Soo… what flight is it?"

"Flight 362"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'm going to miss you guys so much."

"Hey, you could always visit can't you?"

"Yes…"

"FLIGHT 362 PLEASE START BOARDING." The message rang over the intercom.

The little group got up and walked over to the doorway. Syaoran hugged Eriol, Tomoyo then finally Sakura.

"Sakura.. umm… about yesterday… gomen."

His tears slid down his cheeks as he held on tighter. Her own tear stained eyes looked up at him. She opened her mouth but uttered silence. She turned around and walked with Tomoyo and Eriol.

_Syaoran… _

**Author's Note**- Now, didn't I tell you I was losing my plot? I've been writing other stories.. but they all seem plotless like this… I'm losing it ain't I? Some things are just too predictable aren't they? You could probably guess my next chapter. Ooo… I think I'm gonna write a Takashi x Chiharu, a little continuation of their problem in Nani which I've stopped writing. That fic was just pointless to me, kinda of like how this is turning out. Jaa. Please review… =) or help me find my plot again… 


	13. When Infinity Begins Forever

**Disclaimer**: Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to CLAMP, this story however… belongs to me

**Author's Notes**: I finished this sotry after 2 years of delay. I don't really mind if no one cares, or reads but I just felt guilty for leaving things unfinished, apparently, it took me 2 years to notice that. Enjoy it if you would and maybe give me a chance again?

Hugging This Minute: When Infinity Begins Forever 

-Yukari-chan

She held her tears back as she thought of him standing there behind her, always behind her, helping her through every step of her life. Guilt trodden her heart as she left him. The past week flew by in her eyes, especially last night, when he had confronted her and asked her to let him be with her. He had wholeheartedly asked her if she wanted him and being herself, she allowed anger to surface out of no where. Sakura deeply regretted what she had said but she still believed it would be too selfish of a request, but being selfish was just an excuse. Maybe love is selfish. She wanted to be with him why couldn't she just say it plainly like he had. **I want you to go back to Japan with me.**

Tomoyo, Eriol and Sakura boarded the plane, which was going to take them back to Japan. The couple was quiet; they did not know whether Sakura would break down or not. Sakura took the seat closest to the window and Tomoyo sat next to her. She gently nudged her.

"Don't worry, I'm okay."

"You might be okay, but don't you know Syaoran isn't?"

"I don't want him to do anything he might regret in the future."

"He is never going to regret loving you."

---

Syaoran stood by himself in front of the glass window, he watched as the plane took off with his first and quite possibly, only love.

"Don't worry Sakura, it's not good-bye forever."

A teardrop slips out unwillingly and he quickly brushed it away not wanting anyone to see him crying. A hand rested on his shoulder. He turned around and his mother stood there reassuringly.

"Why didn't you go back to Japan?"

"She doesn't want me to."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"You love her, you don't need her to tell you to go, you have to learn to confront to your feelings. It's not good-bye until both of you can let go."

"I love her."

"That's why you should be with her."

"Demo... she's gone."

"She'll be waiting if both of you truly love each other."

"How do I know I'm not wasting my time? How can I tell if she loves me? I don't want to be hurt again, I don't want to hurt her…"

"What do you see in her eyes?"

"But…"

"No buts, you know what you see, you two are just afraid to admit it. When you love someone, try to be with them every second of your life. Tell that person you love them before you regret it, before it's too late."

He looked at his mother and gave a faint smile.

---

"You aren't him, how do you know he loves me?"

"We aren't him, but we know Syaoran. He would not say it unless he meant it."

"Syaoran didn't say it."

"He did in so many ways that we all see. You were just too afraid to accept the fact."

"But I can't remember loving him."

"You can't remember how to love someone., you love them by feeling not by memories."

"Say he does love me-"

"He does."

"How do I know I love him?"

"You can't know those things, it comes to you whenever you're ready."

"Then I'm not ready."

"Yes you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"So what if I love him? It's too late."

"It's not late, you'll find your way together… believe me."

Her emerald orbs looked down at the pillow she was hugging. The little frog smiled back at her. Syaoran had given it to her as a farewell present just the night before. She turned the pillow around and found a zipper that sealed the pillowcase. She unzipped it out of boredom and found a little embroidered pouch in it.

---

Syaoran lay on his bed as he watched the sun sink down and blend into the night. His mind randomly thought up memories, as the crimson and orange merged outside his window captivated his body. He let himself go numb and found sleep just around the corner. His mind filled his dreams with visions from the previous night. He had her in his arms out in the far outskirts of the estate. There was a faint glow from the moon above them and the soothing sounds of nature, the crashes of the water in the chasm, the gentle breeze fidgeting with each strand of hair and of course the splendor of her eyes magnified the beauty altogether.  But the moment was ruined and he opened his eyes as he heard the word "no" repeating itself over and over again in his head. **Why?** He knew why but it was a matter of denial. **Maybe we need time apart, but haven't we had enough, shouldn't I be spending more time with her to fill in all the times we've lost? Shouldn't I listen to Mama and be with her every second that I can?** He closed his eyes and dragged a pillow over his face meaning to suffocate himself. **Can I really live without her? After all we've been through is it really just 'okay' to be apart…**

---

She held the little pouch up to the light. It was a silk bag with sakura blossoms embroidered on it. She opened it and took out the contents. In her palm lay a silver ring on a chain and a small piece of paper a bit crumbled and folded up. She held the chain up and looked at the ring… **this ring… it's from**… she unfolded the piece of paper and messily scrawled in the middle was 'remember this? I'll never forget' She gave a small smile and whispered to herself.

"I can't forget even if I tried"

---

"Neee, Sakura-chan, why are you so picky? I don't have any more coins."

His heart completely melted from a mere glance at her. Her emerald eyes began to water and her lips formed a pout.

"Forget it Syaoran-kun… don't waste your time, we've already got all of these rings from the machine… there's nothing special about _these_ but it's okay. You don't have to fuss over me."

"Kinomoto-sempai, you know it's NOT fair. You know I can't say no to you. Wait for me here."

Sakura's face glowed. Her smile spread across her face and he couldn't help but smile himself.

"Sakura, help me with this.." Syaoran returned to her with his two pockets and a coffee cup filled with coins.

"Let's started cranking…" He smiled down at her as they tried their luck with the machine; waiting for it to give up and dispense that little treasure Sakura wanted so much.

"I guess that machine really didn't like us. We've got all the rings except that one… it was so perfect too..."

"You know what?"

"Hmm?" Sakura looked into his amber eyes, which were gleaming with love for his beloved.

"I think this ring over here is more special." He held out a plain silver band.

"Doushite?"

"There are two." He unchained her necklace and slipped one of the rings on and fastened it back on for her. Sakura did the same with his ring. He held her hand tightly as they watched the sun slowly sink before their eyes.

"Sakura…"

"Hai?"

"You need to wake up earlier…"

"Doushite?"

"We still haven't shared our first sunrise."

"But we've experienced millions of perfect sunsets." He held onto her tighter.

---

The ring was suspended from the chain as it rotated slowly. She closed her eyes and held the ring close to her heart. A tear slipped out from the corner of her eye and she found herself begin to cry. Thoughts of being with him raced through her mind, each one having it's own significance and every one of them deserving the tears that fell and rolled off her cheeks.

"Tomoyo?"

"Yes?"

"What have I done?"

Tomoyo looked at her with a look of compassion.

"You just weren't ready, you didn't do anything wrong, I was wrong, I shouldn't have said those things to you."

"No, you were right, I might have lost the chance of my life to be with someone that mattered so much to me. I was afraid to lose him but I think I let him go willingly."

"Sakura, just forget it for now, it'll all fix itself in the end."

She closed her eyes and leaned back against the headrest. Tears continued to seep out from the corners of her eyes. **What if it doesn't? What if I've lost him forever?**

---

Days and nights past without word from Syaoran. She wanted to go back and find him but something kept her from doing it. She always found her way to a lonely bench in the park where she curled up and watched the sun set.

"Tomoyo-chan."

"Daijobu desu ka, Sakura?"

"I think I've lost a part of myself."

"Sakura-chan…" Tomoyo looked intently at her best friend who sat leaning against the window. Sakura's eyes were no longer filled with energy and happiness; they've somehow become dull and weary. Her usual carefree attitude was now hampered down to a serious and somber aura.

"Sakura, do you know what you need to do?"

"I do, I just don't want to."

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Tomoyo reached over and held her childhood companion in a tight embrace.

"I'm going to do it." Sakura looked up at Tomoyo and smiled a resolute smile.

---

Sakura placed the phone back on its hook. She smiled, admiring her ability to be able to secretly plan something that might actually change her life. She quickly got dressed and left the hotel. Sakura had been staying there for almost a week now and finally summoned the strength to call. A familiar black car pulled to a stop in front of the hotel and waited for Sakura to board. Sakura politely greeted the young woman in the driver's seat and thanked her for going through the trouble. In practically no time at all, they arrived at their destination. Sakura looked at the clock... '5:08', she didn't have that much time left.

---

Syaoran lazily rolled over as a low but audible knock broke throw his dream. He looked up at his clock '5:11'. **Baka… who is making all that noise and keeping me from my sleep?** He tried to fall back asleep but couldn't. The moment he closed his eyes he heard the door softly open. The light patter of footsteps entering and making its way towards the far end of his room caused him to open his eyes. He saw… **I must be dreaming again… it can't be her... she's in Japan**. Syaoran rubbed his eyes trying to get the sleep out. He blinked again and looked towards his desk. She was no longer there.

"See? I was right... I am dreaming" he mumbled to himself.

"Syaoran-kun, if you don't wake up now we'll miss it." Amber eyes sprang open as he heard the voice. There was no mistaking who it belonged it. There was only one person who sounded that.. that sweet. Only one voice who could make his heart jump around in his chest. But there was no way she could really be here.

Syaoran slowly turned his head in the direction where he heard the voice. There she was; propped just a few feet from his bed, hugging her knees to herself and smiling the most breathtaking smile he had ever seen. He felt the heat creep up towards his cheek.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Syaoran-kun, we have to hurry or we'll miss it." With that, she got up and ushered him out of his bed.

"Miss what?" he followed her orders not sure if he was truly awake.

"Just come." She took his hand and led him to the balcony connected to his room.

"Ahh, perfect timing. If you had slept any more we would have missed this."

Syaoran took his eyes off her and looked up to where she was looking. It was absolutely beautiful, the radiance of dawn entwining with the golden haze of sunrise that was catching up ever so slowly.

"Nee Syaoran.. didn't I promise you our first sunrise together?"

He looked at her incredulously, not believing his eyes or his ears but praying from his heart that this is real.

"Sakura?"

"Hai?" She switched her gaze from the sky to meet with his.

"Is it really you?"

"Gomen, Syaoran-kun." She looked back at the sky before continuing.

"We've been through a lot haven't we? I will tell you… I can't remember any of our memories together. No matter how hard I try, they just aren't coming to me. There are certain times when something is triggered and I remember a moment together. You don't know how hard I try to hold onto those. I was under the impression that I needed to know our past or else it just wouldn't be right, so I left you."

She paused and looked back at him. Gently, she took his hand and held onto it.

"When I was back in Japan, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I honestly tried to get you out but I couldn't, I felt like I was missing a part of myself. I finally understood. Even though I can't remember this I know you gave a part of yourself to me when we were... in a relationship. When you stayed here, you took that part of yourself back from me. It's weird. I don't really understand it but I feel myself calling out to you and I want to be with you."

Syaoran managed to look up at her hearing those words. He felt the corners of his lips tugging into a smile. He squeezed her hand but instantly dropped his hold on her upon hearing her next words.

"but.. Syaoran-kun.." This time, she managed to look him straight in the eye.

"I don't want to move too fast, and honestly, I don't think we can start from where we had left off… how about we start over?"

"Start over?"

"Hai, start over."

"Erm… okay?" He agreed even though he was completely perplexed.

"Ohayoooo, I'm Kinomoto Sakura, nice to meet you." She smiled the sweetest way possible and extended her hand. He gracefully took her hand and planted a soft feathery kiss.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Li Syaoran."

With that she gave him a quick, light, peck on the lips, taking him by surprise.

"Sakura-chan, that's starting over?"

"Gomen, I couldn't help it." She shyly looked away.

He took her into his embrace as they finished that first sunrise which gave birth to their new beginning.

**Author's Notes**: So, it's finally done. Not the way I planned… but it's done :]


End file.
